


不要乱烧花花草草

by noel2236



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noel2236/pseuds/noel2236
Summary: Leon闻到奇怪的花粉后对Chris的声音产生了很不适当的反应谜之穿越的复仇克X重制昂设定什么的不重要就是想看有很大年龄差的两个人搞起来
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

他在烧焦那株扭动的植物时靠得太近，又低估了它的耐热程度，所以在闻到糊味之前，他先闻到的是一股怪异的甜。

“没事吧？”

他揉着鼻子，对在实验室地下遇到的看起来像特种兵的男人点了点头。对方眼里的关切让他有一点点窘迫，仿佛自己被当成了一个没有能力自保的普通市民，而不是他这身警服所代表的身份。

“那就好。”他听到对方松了口气的声音，有些诧异地发现强壮的士兵还在看着自己。一般来说被这种体型的男人注视会让他有些紧张，从小就被当成好欺负的目标让他不得不对身形远超自己的人有所警惕，可是Chris——这个萍水相逢的士兵却丝毫没有让他感到被威胁。

也许是对方的军人身份带来的安全感，但对方也有些过于温柔了。他知道一路上遇到的人，不管是Marvin还是Ada，都对他照顾有加，可Chris的态度无疑是最温和的，仿佛时刻都在在意他的安危和心情，否则也不会注意他闻到甜味以后这一点点异状。

“我很好，继续前进就行，Captain。”他下意识地对着年长的男人这么叫了。因为对方看起来就像一位长官，不但作战能力惊人，还极其冷静，对于这个满是怪物的世界竟看起来有些见怪不怪的从容。

“跟上我。”Chris说着举枪向前走去。温和低沉的声音让暖意从胸中泛起，毕竟在这个什么都不会真正死去的鬼地方，看到真正的活人实在太不容易了，何况还是Chris这样的。他认不出对方的制服，但看得出材质一流，装备极其专业，相比之下他的警服就像万圣节的变装。

他们走过一段昏暗的走廊，任何动静都会引起他的紧张，但看看不为所动的Chris，他又有点羞愧。原以为自己能在这里存活这么久，干掉好些怪物和僵尸已经是可圈可点的表现了，但和年长的男人比起来完全不值一提。他忍不住打量对方的背影，利落的棕黑色短发，背肌在战术背心的遮掩下仍看起来十分宽厚，肌肉结实得一定摸上去像堵墙，还有那手臂……

Leon忍不住用力吞咽了一下。之前闻到的甜味在焦味散去后还留在他的鼻腔里，似乎因为过于浓厚，甚至还像液体一样流淌到了他的喉咙。现在他仿佛嘴里也能尝到奇怪的甜味，像花蜜，但又有点像木糖醇，甜得很不自然。不会被感染了吧？这个念头一冒出来他就忍不住倒抽了一口气，脚步也不觉停了下来。

Chris转身的速度太快了，他微弱的抽气声刚落，对方就已经对他的后方举起了枪，看到他背后空无一物时才放松下来。“还好吗？”

他觉得尴尬，想要道歉，却没能发出声音。一股奇怪的电流从身体深处像火花一样擦亮并蔓延，带着涟漪从下腹涌到指尖。他不知道自己现在是什么表情，但Chris看起来担心极了。

“发生什么了，Leon？“

电流又来了，这次是两波。Leon忍不住惊讶地喘息了一声，不知道自己的身体发生了什么。他难以置信地低下头，却只看到自己脏污的警用背心和染血的绷带。

“嘿，你还好吗？有情况的话必须告诉我，我能帮助你，你知道的。“Chris边说边走了过来，脚步声在空旷的走廊里回荡，在这种环境里有些瘆人。但Leon远顾不上这些了，Chris每说一句话他的心脏就颤栗一下，下腹部更是诡异地发起热来，让他想要伸手去安抚什么，又想用力夹紧双腿。

“别过来！“他在Chris的手搭到肩膀上之前惊慌地举起了枪，总算找回了自己的声音。Chris看起来更担心了，手竟无所适从地举在了空中。这让内疚覆盖了之前的奇怪感觉，他放下枪，红着脸，结结巴巴地开始道歉。“对，对不起，我只是……只是走神了，我……”

年长的士兵露出了然的神情，甚至温和地对他笑了笑。“可怕的一夜，不是吗？紧张是正常的，只要不是真的有事就……“

他没有听完，在电流让身体剧烈颤抖，让双腿软得要跪下之前，他从岔道跑了。Chris在叫他名字，当然在叫他名字，一开始带着疑惑，继而带上了斥责和命令的口吻，让他停下。这些声音让他体内像有鞭子在抽打，让他不得不捂住了耳朵。走廊尽头是间屋子，他举起枪狂乱地扫视了一下门内，庆幸地发现里面没有丧尸的踪影，但，也没有别的门。

他跑进死路了，只好躲在了墙角里。Chris的脚步声在接近，似乎也发现他无路可逃，于是放慢了速度，没有急着冲进屋来。

“Leon？让我确认一下你的情况。“Chris在屋外说道，“你要知道不管遇上了什么事，你都可以依靠我。”

他仍然捂着耳朵，哪怕只是遮挡一部分声音，身体里的悸动就会平息一些。他对这种反应有了一点猜测，但是他不愿意相信，如果真和自己想的一样，光想想对方知道时的嫌恶表情就能让他尴尬得想要下地狱——虽然他可能已经在了。

“Leon？你必须和我说话。你不出来，我也不会离开。你想和我耗下去吗？”

他听到Chris边说边威胁性地又走了两步，恐惧感却让他身体的状况更加糟糕起来。他捂着耳朵，靠着墙蹲坐下来，看到了身体不对劲的更加明显的证明，觉得自己快要哭了。

“Leon，”Chris声音低沉，“我不知道你是突然恐慌发作，还是你可能发现自己被感染了，想避免伤害到我。”

他不想听的，他不该听的，他应该找到什么东西帮忙塞住自己的耳朵，而不是让渐渐无力的手徒劳地捂住。可是Chris的声音现在听起来太舒服了，他得用上全部的自制力才能不一边听一边把手伸到下面去。

“但有件事你要记住，就算你真的变成了僵尸，我也会把你绑上链子带出这个城市。”

他忍不住要呻吟了，一切的努力都在持续崩溃。Chris描述的画面在他脑子里不合时宜地生动浮现，他想让重点放在自己变成僵尸的样子上，应该用那种可怕的血肉模糊的景象让自己的热度减轻一点，可他就是忍不住去想那些不该想的。

“Leon？我再给你三十秒，然后我就进去了。”

30秒……他慌乱得无以复加，就算想用被感染的借口打发走对方也是不可能了。三十秒后他抗拒的话也许真的会被绑起来……别，别去想那个！想想办法！

“10，9，……”

读秒声真的快逼死他了，Leon不知道自己该干什么，只知道这副模样绝对不能给对方看见。

“6，5……”

“Captain！”他急促地叫了起来。

“嗯？”

怎么办怎么办怎么办……

“说话？不然我进来了。”

“不要！”他的声音听起来像尖叫但他顾不上这么多了，“不要进来！我……我，我……我只是想上厕所！”

气氛一下安静得窒息又尴尬，但不管怎样，Chris没有再往里走了。Leon的脸红得烧起来，他用手背给脸降温，心想干脆就这样豁出去好了。

“那个……长官，对不起，请你等我一下，我解决了就出来。”

还是令人难堪的安静，最终，对方平静地说：“好的。”

Leon总算松了口气，太丢人了，但好在还不致死，接下来只要迅速解决问题就可以了。他小心地把身体全都缩进黑暗的角落，用很轻很轻的动作拉开了拉链，然后一只手捂住嘴唇，一只手开始了取悦自己的行动。

然而不知道是不是因为过于尴尬，或者动作又不敢太大的原因，他做得并不顺利，甚至还有软下去的趋势。这是否意味着自己清醒了？或者那个甜味的影响已经过去了？也许他需要的只是独处一下，让心情平复，热度就能减轻了？可是万一他出去以后，听到长官的声音又起反应了怎么办？他可不能再用上厕所的借口了。

“Captain？”他试着轻轻叫了一声。

“嗯？”长官在稍远的地方马上回应，他手里的器官马上抽动了一下。

“没什么！”他吓得赶紧说道，“只是，只是确认一下你还在不在……我还得……”

“没关系，你不用在意，我不会走的。当然如果你想我离远一点也可以，我到走廊尽头等你？”

“谢谢你，Sir，”他忍不住边听边爱抚着自己，虽然动作仍然舒缓，但效果比之前大得多。然而还有空虚的感觉从意想不到的地方传来，痒痒的，好像又有点轻微的酥麻。然而一旦对方的声音停止了，他就又开始了冷却。Leon欲哭无泪地望着天花板，脑子里拼命去想一些曾经能让自己兴奋不已的东西，但现在好像都不管用。他总不能让对方一直对自己说话吧？他都说了自己在上厕所了……而且是在不是厕所的地方！

“为什么会这样……”他哀怨地小声说道，尝试着回忆长官的声音。虽然不如直接听有效，但多少管用了。他闭上眼睛，想象对方把他推到走廊的墙上，用肌肉结实的身体抵着他，粗壮有力的大手握着他的手腕，带着胡茬的脸埋到他的颈间，喷热了那里的敏感皮肤。对方会用低沉的，命令的口吻叫他的名字，手放开他之后却从腰背一路向下爱抚，来到……Leon惊讶地喘息了一声，发现自己居然把裤子全脱了下来，手还伸向了屁股。怎么回事？他赶紧停了下来，呆呆地举起自己的双手，想要从整件事情中找到一些现实感。可是，可是屁股里面确实有什么地方在散发着奇怪的感觉，像是有一块一看就松松软软的蛋糕，让人非常忍不住要去按一按的冲动。

最糟糕的是，他觉得只有这样做了，这件事才能结束。Leon浑身发抖，这怎么想都不该是在逃生的时候发生的事情，在这么可怕的夜晚里遇上Chris本来应该是他最幸运的事，可眼下他最怕的，就是被这位长官发现他在干什么。他从没有过这样的感觉，他一直都没有对男人产生幻想过，就算在警校里和Ark一起相贴着互相做了手活，似乎也只是纯粹的解决问题，还带着嬉闹的气氛。不对，也许他本身也有这一面，只是不愿意承认，所以才把和Ark的那些行为当成玩笑。

不不不，别乱想，他一直都喜欢女孩子的，他很确定。他甚至还对萍水相逢的Ada产生好感了不是吗？虽然那可能是吊桥效应……那对Chris应该也是了！没错，是吊桥效应，Chris看起来那么强大有可靠，带来了那么强烈的安全感，所以他才……

Leon闭上眼睛，决定先用这个说服自己。不管怎样，现在也没时间想那么多了，速战速决才是对的，如果这需要他想象长官对自己做这做那，那就想好了，反正自己不说也不会有人发现。他继续着之前被中断的动作，咬着嘴唇避免发出声音，再次沉浸在了自己的想象里。这次因为放松，进展顺利多了。他绷紧了大腿，仰起了脸，迷茫地睁开眼睛毫无焦点地向上望去，正好看到一张腐烂的脸。

在他还没有意识到自己在惨叫时声音已经响彻了走廊，他去摸枪，却想起之前好像把枪放在了地上。他应该先跑开而不是原地疯狂摸索武器的，可一时间他没能想那么多。从通风口垂下半个身体的丧尸整个滑了出来，张牙舞爪地掉在了他身上，他能做的只有死死抵住对方的脖子，不让那个呲牙咧嘴的腐烂脑袋靠近自己。

脚步声靠近了，他慌张地抬头，看到戴着战术手套的大手伸过来，提起了丧尸的后颈，然后把它迎面用力砸向了旁边的墙。Leon听到骨头碎裂的声音，惊恐地看到那个丧尸抽搐着顺着墙滑下来，基本上只剩下半个头了。

“Leon！Leon！你没事吧？被咬了吗？”

Leon回过神来，发现长官正半跪在面前摇晃着自己的肩膀。那双刚刚处决了丧尸的手正紧紧抓着自己，更别提这充满着情感的，近在咫尺的声音。他在能够开口说话之前就先呜咽了起来。

“你……”Chris疑惑地看着他，接着他最不想看到的画面出现了——Chris低下了头。

“不不不不是的！”Leon并紧了腿用手去遮挡自己，带着哭腔的声音急促地想要辩解。另一种恐惧值又升高了，他仿佛已经看到Chris再抬起头时脸上厌恶的神情了。

可是长官的表情是柔和的，甚至还带着笑。“所以其实你不是上厕所，而是在里面和它亲热吗？”

“噗……”突然的笑话让他一下忍不住释放了情绪，眼泪也一下涌出来了。Leon知道自己有点崩溃，但不知为何，他觉得在对方面前他是可以这样的。于是他放纵地哭了起来，边哭边把事情全都讲了一遍。

“我，我可能真的被感染了……我烧那个花的时候，它是甜的，它让我很想做这个，我……对不起，我还是拖累你了，长官，我喜欢女孩子的，真的。”

他说得抽抽噎噎颠三倒四，心里知道有些话根本不用讲的，尤其是最后一句，仿佛不打自招。长官的表情却奇怪地越来越温柔，一只手甚至伸过来托起了他的下巴，用大拇指擦了擦他脸颊上的眼泪。

“真不知道你可以这么傻，Leon。”Chris温和地说，Leon觉得这话隐隐哪里有些不对，好像他曾经在长官面前非常不傻过。

“我说了无论什么事你都可以告诉我，我一定会帮你解决的。”长官说着轻轻裹住了他的手背。他又要呻吟了，现在不只是声音让他兴奋，他还被对方隔着自己的手握住了。“包括这个。”

“为，为什么对我这么好？”他小声地问，好担心对方的温柔只是恶作剧，下一秒长官就站起来嘲笑他，甚至嫌恶地辱骂他。

“因为我很喜欢你？”长官的话让他心脏都要爆炸了，他看着对方的脸，完全不敢相信那温柔的眼神和纵容的微笑是真的。

“可我们才刚刚认识……”

“有什么问题？”

他下意识摇头了。长官笑了笑，凑近了他的嘴唇。

“啊！不行！”他赶紧捂住了自己的嘴，“感，感染……”

“好吧。”被打断了亲吻的男人仍然脾气很好的样子，和战斗时的果断狠厉判若两人，“我们先去查一查那个植物的资料，反正我们已经在安布雷拉的实验中心了。”

“嗯。”

“能走吗？”

Leon又想哭了，虽然说不上不能走，但半勃起的状态好难受，而且一路上还要继续听长官说话，让他怎么忍得住。

他的迟疑很快就让对方露出了然的神情，接着身体一阵失重感，他居然被抱起来了。Chris带着他走了两步，坐在了一张长凳上，又把他放在了腿上。

“Captain……”Leon不安地扭动了一下想要下来，却被牢牢地搂住了腰。

“我说了会帮你，来，一次解决一个问题。”他的背抵着对方的胸膛，可惜长官装备齐全，他只能感到各种凹凸不平的硬物。但长官贴着他耳朵说话已经让他有了强烈的反应，不止如此，对方还摘掉了一只手套，然后握住了他。Leon触电般地颤抖起来，带着鼻音的抽泣声完全无法抑制。长官的动作温柔坚定还很准确，一下就找到了他最舒服的部位，用他从没想过的手法刺激了起来。他很快就开始哭叫，下意识分开了双腿，晃荡的脚尖却回过来钩住了长官的靴子，觉得自己像藤条一样想要紧紧缠在对方身上。

“要慢一点吗？”耳边突如其来的声音让他猛地扭头避开，喘息得说不出话。

“还是快一点？”他猛烈地抽搐一下，几乎从对方腿上掉下去。Chris把他搂回来，右手不断刺激他下体的同时，左手摸上了他的脖子。

“我的声音会让你兴奋吗？”腔调里有明知故问的意味。Leon难耐地挣扎起来，想要否认，却感到按着脖子的手继续往上捏住了他的下颌，引导着他将后脑勺躺在了对方宽阔的肩上。“这样效果会更好吧？”

是更好了，但是也更恶劣了。他被按住了脖子不能动，一挣扎喉咙就传来些许窒息感，只能这样乖乖地听对方说话。

“你真可爱，”长官贴着他的脸说，“这个时候这么无辜，乖巧得难以置信，身体也这么软……”

Leon已经快要神志不清了，但……什么叫“这个时候”？他下意识地扭动身体，想要从对方的手和声音里得到更多东西，好堆积自己的快感。

“我真想把你带走，让你一直保持这个样子。”长官的声音低沉了下来，“让你不要遇到不该遇到的事情，不要遇上不该遇上的人。”

也许是错觉，但他觉得那语调里有一些黑暗，但在此刻这种占有性的话让他心悸不已。他呜咽着，张开嘴唇，非常想要被亲吻。

“Captain……”

“叫我Chris。”长官亲了亲他的唇角。

“Captain Chris……”他听话地叫了，从未意识到自己确实十分乖巧。长官仿佛有些无奈地笑了起来，又贴近了他的耳朵。“乖，射出来。”

他陡然绷紧了身体，无论是这句话，还是动作更加快速的手，还是脖子上传来的几近窒息的压迫，都感觉是那么的好。他的双手无措地各抓住对方的一只手臂，快感持续了好久，哪怕已经没有东西可以射了身体还在强迫性地抽搐，心脏跳得又急又重，整个世界仿佛都在消失。压在他脖子上的手总算松开了，把他从昏迷的边缘拉了回来。Leon大口喘息着，欲望终于平息下来了。

“可怜，头发都哭湿了。”

他听到自己撒娇般地嗯了一声，捂住了耳朵。

“还是有反应？难道我的声音会引起触发？”

他羞怯地点点头。长官帮他穿好裤子，扶着双腿虚软的他站了起来，又帮他捡回了枪。

“那么在到达实验室，查询到这种植物的详细资料之前，我还是不说话了。你好好跟上。”

那你还说了这么长……Leon不敢抱怨，拿着枪跟上了长官的脚步。

“回答？”

“……Yes，Sir。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：克里斯父爱如山

他们用研究员的手环打开了资料库，很快就找到了那束植物。

“plant40……无用植物，对人无致死性，但会模拟性行为……遇热散发催情气体，但需要特定的触发……建议销毁。如果吸入气体，可无视或进行强力脱敏治疗。”

Leon松了口气，“太好了，它无害。我们可以继续向前走了。”

“你确定吗？”

他下意识捂住了耳朵，一路走来Chris确实没有出声，他差点就忘了对方的声音会造成什么样的效果了。

“确定，我，我想只要……”他有些紧张地回答，但却觉得自己没能说出来的话有些过分。

“只要我不说话就行了？”长官望向他，气息沉稳但看起来隐约有点威胁的意味。

“对不起！但，确实就……”他捂着耳朵向后退，长官没有像之前那样体贴地保持距离，反而步步紧逼。

“怎么可能不说话呢？遇到敌人的时候，遭遇危险的时候，我们需要互相看顾，甚至需要相互救援，难道要在我需要你的时候，你却要因为我的声音走神吗？”

他的后背撞上了墙，再没有地方可以退了。长官握住了他的手腕，不容抗拒地将它们从他耳边拉开，转而按在了墙上，能把他遮得严严实实的强壮身体笼罩了他。Leon忍不住颤栗起来，那些声音，外加这个气氛……等等，这不就完全是他之前幻想的画面吗？

“不要再捂耳朵了，Leon，你需要听我说话，你需要这个强力脱敏治疗，不是吗？”长官故意在他耳边说着话，把带着胡茬的脸埋到他的颈间，喷热了那里的皮肤。他比想象得还要敏感，难耐地想要避开，可是长官用身体抵着他，他哪里也去不了。

也许他真的非常，非常需要这个脱敏治疗。

“回答？”

“是，Captain。”

“叫我什么？”

“Chris……”

对方满意地嗯了一声，让那熟悉的抽打感又从身体深处一直酥麻地疼到了脚尖。他偷偷地看着长官的手臂，那肌肉让他忍不住地咽口水，心里抓挠着想要被更过分地对待。好像他今天的幻想已经成真了，他应该还能再多想一点。

“你想在哪里做？”

“啊？”他从混乱的思绪和欲望中仰起脸，不解地望向了长官。对方又露出了纵容的微笑，“你想在哪里被我操？就这样靠着墙？还是去办公桌？”

“不，不要说了！”他的脸热得快烧起来，可是哪里好呢？他想不出具体的情况，他不知道哪里好。

“那就办公桌吧。”长官替他做了决定，“接下来你可能会站不住，还是趴在桌上好。”

趴，趴在桌上？他还在想象那个姿势，却已经被搂着来到了白色的办公桌前。长官按着他的背，让他上半身伏在了桌上，然后屁股突然一凉，裤子被脱下来了。Leon忍着呻吟，把脸埋在手臂里，觉得早知道就选墙了，这样伏在桌上，屁股这么翘着，实在是太丢人了。

长官却轻佻地吹了声口哨，声音听起来感慨万千。“总算能看到了，这屁股也太可爱了。”

这次长官没有脱掉手套，就这样直接揉捏起了他的臀肉。他又难堪又欣喜，毕竟也算被夸赞了吧，虽然是……

“啧啧，这个腿根……你的枪带太紧了，勒出印子了，知道吗？”长官边说边摸了过去，他吓了一跳，条件反射般地把腿并紧了，把对方的手指夹在了里面。Chris笑出了声音，略微抽出手指又伸了进去，好几下过去之后Leon才意识到那是在模拟某种运动。

“也可能是肉太软了，”长官调侃地说，意有所指地捏了起来。那有些疼，可是疼得很甜蜜，让他能想象那里的嫩肉在随着有力手指的揉捏而变形。这种意想不到的对待让他身体瘫软下来，那个之前感到空虚和麻痒的地方现在存在感仿佛在叫嚣般鲜明，如果他不是拼命压抑，大概已经哀求长官帮他按一按了。可是不管怎样，对方的手指总是只爱抚和揉捏他的大腿还有屁股，一点也没有往更靠里的地方。突然他感觉背上一沉，长官覆上了他的身体，舌尖舔起了他的耳廓。

“啊啊啊！“他尖叫起来，不知道耳朵也可以这么敏感，小腿耐不住地向后踢去，可是身体却根本动不了。像是知道他会有这样的反应，Chris停下了舔舐，安抚地吻起了他的脸颊。

“乖了，先服务我一下好不好，宝贝？”

他呜咽了好一会儿，才意识到对方在等他的回答。

“怎，怎么做？“

“就这样并紧你的腿，让我插你的腿缝。这是腿交，你试过吗？”

他羞得说不出话，点点头又摇摇头。虽然没试过，但听起来倒似乎不会有什么问题。

“good boy。”长官奖励地又亲了亲他，“如果想要我做什么让你舒服的事，也记得说出来。”

他真的可以说吗？让看起来年长又威严的长官一边套弄他，一边玩他的屁股？他甚至都不知道有什么方式可以说得不这么不体面。对方的身体和手暂时都离开了他，他疑惑地略微撑起胳膊，向后望去，然后倒抽了一口气。

“啊，这个表情……”长官很满意地看着他，还带着一些自豪，然后一手扶着那个让他惊讶的尺寸，一手又把他按了回去。“来，好好并上腿。”

湿热的东西戳了戳他的屁股，然后来到了他的腿间。他呻吟了一声，并紧了腿。

“也不用并得这么紧，你看到我有多大了吧？”

妈的看到了……他忍不住要说脏话，心里祈祷自己还能继续发育。双腿之间夹住这样一个温热硬挺的东西感觉有些奇怪，可是当长官开始抽动时，一种“被使用”的低贱感却让他莫名地委屈起来。

难怪长官说这是服务……明明要给他做脱敏治疗，明明他更想要被服务的……Leon发出了小声抽泣，握紧了拳头。

“怎么了？不喜欢这样吗？”

“没，没有……”

“你委屈得都要哭了，”对方停止了动作，抚摸着他握得紧紧的手指，直到他放松下来，让对方扣住他的指缝。“你想要我做什么，是不是？”

“是……“他诚实地回答，看着自己被扣着的手，觉得这也很喜欢，突然也不是很介意“被使用”了。但是他的身体还在热度之中，渴求的是更加直接的接触，更强烈，更深入。他知道他可以说，只要说出来就能得到想要的，可是该死的羞耻心让他根本凑不好句子。

“那到底是什么？”

他难为情地闭上眼睛，小声地说了一句。

“听不见，宝贝，大点声，你想要什么都行。”

“我……”他光想想要说的话就要尴尬和兴奋得爆炸了，真的要说吗？

“要什么？daddy都满足你。”

Leon睁大了眼睛，那个称谓让他的弦一下绷断了。怎么可以这样？他早就过了叫人daddy的年纪了，何况Chris长官也不是……可是他的心脏跳得太猛烈，他无法不承认自己有多喜欢。

“要，要daddy操我，”他试探性地，颤栗地说出了口，又补了一句，“please。”

“这不是很乖吗？”长官笑了，像之前一样开始熟练地套弄他的前方，这次还压着他舔他的耳朵。他一下就忍不住哭叫起来，耳垂在对方嘴里被舌尖揉来揉去的感觉简直让人发疯，他恨不得能陷进桌面里来躲避这过度的刺激。

“不要了daddy！”他啜泣着哀求出声，“求你了，不要玩我的耳朵……”

“噢。”长官在他耳边低沉地喘息，停止了动作。他松了口气，呜咽着刚想说什么，却被扭过头，湿热的唇舌又来到了另一侧耳朵上。他再次尖叫，声音都有些变得不像自己了。长官一边持续着舔舐，一边低声地对着他的耳朵说话。“可是这是脱敏治疗，孩子，你要坚持住，要拥抱和释放你所有的快感，不管来自哪儿。你真软……这时候怎么这么软，你训练课都去干什么了？你就是爱吃糖，是不是？要是我能带走你就好了……”

长官的语气里有种隐隐的遗憾，Leon在自己的哀求和哭声里即便注意到了，沸腾的脑袋也无法理清那到底是为什么。他感到对方粗长的性器又来到了腿间，就迷迷糊糊地夹紧了。长官抽了口气，就这样做起了抽插的动作，顶着他的屁股让他自己的勃起一次次戳进长官的手里。没过多久他就感到了熟悉的紧绷感，他今天要射第二次了，然而就在这时，长官停下了动作。

“daddy？”他疑惑极了。被阻碍的欲望顶点让他沮丧又难过，他颤抖着想要回头看看发生了什么，却被整个翻了过来。

“差不多了，再弄下去你要射了。”

难道不该这样？他不解地躺在桌上，看着自己的腿被长官架在了肩上。Chris又笑了，很宠爱也很无奈的样子，“你现在的小脑袋就是搞不清我要对你做什么，是吗？”

然后湿润的手指就来到了他的臀缝里，轻轻按压和抚弄了起来。他总算反应过来，扭动着想要不明所以地抗议，长官的另一只手却来到了他下颌上，还把两根手指伸进了他的嘴里，让他所有的声音都变得模糊不清。

“舔湿一点，现在的你得好好做个前戏。”

这是对方第几次说“现在的”他了？他来不及想，在手指伸进屁股的疼痛里哀鸣了起来，又被对方弄得含混，只能发出呜呜的声音。

“要不是现在时机不对，你看起来又太无辜可怜了，真想和你来个69，Leon。”

更多手指伸进屁股时他被口水呛了一下，Chris换了手，这次还是很胀，但也许更湿润的关系，倒没有之前那么疼。他又想哀求，可是对方的尺寸突然在脑海中浮现，他这才惊恐地意识到，虽然是自己说要长官操进来，但现在他才搞清这个行为的实质。

“长官……Chris……”他忍不住发抖了，“Sir？

“不叫我daddy了？“

“呜……daddy……”他这时候又感到了这称谓是怎样程度的难为情，“你，你要把那个插进来吗？”

“不是你说要的？”

“可是它太大了……”

这次对方是真的忍不住笑了，虽然他根本不知道哪里好笑。是说同为男性，他这么说对方大是很好笑的事吗？那还真是恕他没有这种经验啊！

“不许笑了！”他气恼地哼哼唧唧，踢蹬着双腿想要从对方肩上挪下来。Chris赶快稳住他的大腿，接着慢慢压低身体，搂着他的肩膀环抱了他。

“抱歉，是我不好，”长官温和地说，“原谅daddy吧，小菜鸟。”

他没有办法反驳……无论是从职业，还是性爱的经验上，他都是个一目了然的新手。他看着对方帅气却有点沧桑痕迹的脸，突然觉得有点奇怪的辛酸。

“原谅你，”他摸了摸对方的额角，“原谅daddy。”

长官的神色变得有些奇异，他无法品味出对方眼神里的复杂情愫，但却明明白白地感觉到了那个之前在他腿缝里滑来滑去的东西，现在抵在被扩张过的地方了。

“会有些胀痛，”长官低声说道，让恐惧和渴求在他体内一并燃烧，“放松些，很快就会舒服了。”

他咬着手指点点头，然后果然，疼痛开始了。他发出了被扼住般的叫声，长官命令他吐气时他才想起来呼吸，他的注意力全都在了紧绷的入口上。他能感到自己被撑开，能越来越多地感觉出对方性器的形状，甚至上面暴起的青筋。

“好痛……”他已经没法绷紧肌肉了，因为积攒不起力气，手指在光滑的桌面上徒劳地抓挠，想要抓住点什么才好。长官停了下来，给他时间适应，但一时间他觉得根本不可能适应得了，他甚至能从中感到对方的脉搏，带着他的体内一起搏动。他求饶地望向长官，却发现长官不知何时也满额头都是细密的汗水。意识到对方的忍耐，Leon闭上眼睛，深呼吸着，一点点地放松了身体。长官很快发现了他的变化，但仍然没有急着继续进入，而是就着大半截插入的状态，略微试探性地向上顶了起来。

熟悉的电流，或者说鞭打的感觉又出现了，这次他非常清楚是由什么地方开始，然后扩散开来的。他发出了惊讶的喘息，难以置信地望向了年长的男人。

“是舒服的地方，对吧？”对方似乎早就知道他会这样，又朝那里顶了一次，让他的回答变成了一声撒娇般的呻吟。那竟然是自己的声音？他的脑袋变雾了，迷茫地觉得那听起来像什么幼小的动物，长官稍稍退出来一点，让他不适地哼唧了一声，接着用更大些的幅度又擦过了他体内那个奇妙的地方。

如果说被舔到耳朵就让他觉得被刺激得快要丧失理智的话，那他现在可以说，之前那根本不算什么。疼痛完全无影无踪，剩下的只有长官不断摩擦那一点所带来的席卷一切的快感。那种快感仿佛有无形的实体，紧紧攥住了他的全身又攥紧了他的心脏，好一阵子他才意识到自己一直在哭叫，而长官又回应般地抱住他，在他耳边说话。

“对，对，就是这样，叫daddy，让daddy放过你……但是daddy怎么会放过你呢？daddy想带你离开，想带走你，让你永远都不离开daddy……”

他身体一紧一紧地抽搐着，因为抽噎也因为快感的无限堆积，炽白的天堂已经触手可及。他抱紧了daddy的肩背，放纵地哭叫和扭动身体，在长官近乎疯狂的节奏里发出各种难以形容的呻吟，他快到了，但他知道daddy也快了，他咬住了嘴唇，他要等daddy一起。

长官的肌肉绷得前所未有的硬，终于也爆发出了低沉又粗粝的吼声，这声音牵动他体内的鞭子，让电流一直蹿进了他大脑。他迷乱地吐出舌头，跟随着长官射精的节奏，自己也迎来了迟来的第二次高潮。它持续得太久，久到他觉得自己浮上了云端，然后再缓慢而安全地坠落下来。

长官重重地伏在了他的身上，拉回了他的些许意识。他的腿被放了下来，以便他被抱进长官坚实的手臂里。

“Leon，我好爱你。”

他迷迷糊糊地嗯了一声，脸颊磨蹭着对方的脖子。“我也爱daddy。”

Chris无奈地笑了，揉了揉他的头发。“Daddy也爱你。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 回到目前了  
同居后的Chris和Leon
> 
> 然后……有……有个猎奇物品（算是吧

Leon回到两人共同的安全屋时已经半夜两点了，越来越多的文书工作让他怀念当初只用出外勤的日子……虽然很可能度假时被强行拉走，还吃不上早饭。不过在看到客厅里的柔和灯光时他觉得疲惫消失了不少，看来Chris仍然在等他。

“抱歉，我工作……”他边走进客厅时边说道，却发现大个子并不如预想一般，在沙发上看着比赛喝着啤酒等他。柔和的亮光也不是来自灯光，而是摇曳的烛光。

“Chris？”Leon疑惑地提高了声音，有些纠结地皱起了眉，思考自己是不是忘记了今天是什么重要的日子。但就算如此，Chris也不会是搞烛光气氛的那种类型。Chris的浪漫很实在，就是投他所好，不管是送他摩托车还是在鸡儿上涂草莓酱，而他一看到这么多蜡烛就想起西班牙那个邪教小村庄。

“Chris？你在搞什么仪式吗？”这蜡烛还很香，Leon实在无法想象大个子去买香料蜡烛的场景，他觉得对方买SM用的低温蜡烛回来都比这现实。“你想和什么恶魔结个契约，还是想献祭我？”

BSAA领导者的身影仍然无处可寻，Leon从厨房和餐厅走回来，手枪早已拿在手里。蜡烛的味道甜腻得让他有些恶心，他忍不住吹熄了它们，然后隐藏在黑暗里，轻轻往楼上卧室走去。

卧室的门半开着，因为总是被拉得严实的窗帘，里面一丝光线也没有。Leon警惕地把门完全推开，然后看到了一个在半空中悬浮的，幽幽的绿色柱状体。

“你在搞什么！”Leon松了口气，却失控地吼了起来。

“呃……surprise？”Chris无辜地回答，还晃了晃那个柱状体。

“那是什么鬼东西？”Leon按亮了卧室灯。

“是你的幸福之源。”Chris意有所指地挺了挺腰，他戴着一个荧光保险套，难怪要搞得一片漆黑。Leon无奈地扶住了额头，把枪放下来，“我们说过惊喜这件事的……惊喜对我们来说永远都是惊吓。”

“抱歉，宝贝，今天是万圣节，所以我就没忍住。”Chris走了过来，温柔地抱住了他。熟悉的怀抱和气息让Leon感到了安心，他在大个子怀里叹了口气，“唉，我又没能遇上要糖的小孩子们。”

“是啊，可惜了你的女巫装。”Chris安慰地拍拍他，“不过你放心，我扮的绿巨人把他们吓得够呛。”

“你也吓到我了，”Leon抱怨地说，“我心率现在还没下来。”

“噢……”Chris回答，腔调却有些奇怪。他把特工更紧地搂在怀里，亲吻着特工的脸颊。“确定只是被吓到了吗？”

Leon不安地动了动，觉得有些喘不上气，之前闻到的甜味现在还留在嗓子里，他总觉得好像以前尝过这味道。

“那不然呢？”他习惯性地挑衅，“我忙了一天，好不容易回家，结果一进来就看到男朋友胯下有团鬼火。”

Chris不得不被逗笑了，他没有放松怀抱，反而用“鬼火”蹭了蹭对方。“看起来效果不好吗？”

“倒是比较担心荧光物质残留。”Leon深呼吸了一下，“好了情圣，先放开我，好热。”

“你再回答我一个问题我才放。”Chris耍起赖来时也是很让人没办法，Leon忽略着身体的种种异状，无奈地答应了。

“再跟我说说你的第一个男人。”

“噢Chris！”Leon懊恼地哀嚎了一声，“你怎么又提起这个？我说过我记不清楚了！我甚至都不确定那是不是真的发生过！”

“为什么呢？”

“因为那……那很不现实……”Leon叹息着回答，“那时我还年轻，好吗？也许那不过是我幻想的救世主罢了。”

Chris松开了手，温和地抚摸着特工的脸颊，“而你对救世主竟然有性幻想？”

“喂……”Leon尴尬地避开了，“我不想谈这个。如果你那么在意我第一次不是和你在一起，我必须指出你也不是，好吗？”

“我不是在意这个，”Chris笑了笑，“我只是想知道那是怎样的人。”

“就……很强壮，但是……”Leon无奈地回忆了起来，“我想不起来了，我只记得他的声音很特别，非常的……”

“非常的催情？”

“什么？不！”

Chris又逼近了，Leon这才发现自己不知何时背靠在了墙上。

“像我这样？”

“别开玩笑了！”

“不像的话，”Chris说，“你为什么捂着耳朵？”

Leon睁大了眼睛，这句话让回忆一下涌入他的脑中，和体内突然被抽打的感觉融为一体。他僵在原地，连Chris把他的手腕握住，拉开按在墙上也没有反抗。

“那么这次，你想在哪里做？”

Leon无法呼吸了，他努力地消化目前的状况，可是做不到，他仿佛一下回到了自己二十一岁的时候，在长官面前羞怯又无所适从。

“那就在墙角吧，”Chris转过他的身体把他紧逼在了墙角里，被困住的感觉却让他兴奋得难以启齿。他想要为了自尊稍微做出些抗拒，可肌肉结实的身体紧紧地抵着他，包括那个还在发出荧光的东西。“毕竟现在的你应该不会站不住了。”

这不可能是真的……Leon从未感到如此的惊慌和欲望，回忆逐渐鲜明的同时，长官的脸几乎也完全和这个已经同居了一年多的男人重合。不只是脸，还有那身装备，还有那BSAA的制服……他不知道这是怎么发生的，但是那个声音，那个声音就像现在一样，让他感觉难熬得要命。

“Daddy？”他下意识地叫了出来。他完全无法想象自己还能发出这样的声音，乖巧，听起来示弱又讨好。但Chris的反应让他没空再想别的了，背后的男人发出满意又兴奋的咆哮，撕开了他的裤子。

“Chris！”他急促地喊道。

“嗯？”

“至少……不要荧光……”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 触手play警告

这大概是一年多来他醒得最晚的一次了。Leon看了看手机上的时间，不置可否地哼了一声，还看到Chris给他留了言说去补充一些食物和酒。

“精力真好……”他缓慢地爬起来，摇摇晃晃地洗漱，摇摇晃晃地下楼。如果不是饿得快昏头了，他根本就不想让酸痛的身体挪动一下。昨夜他们玩了快三个小时，他连最后的情形都记不太清楚，只知道自己半真半假的求饶——主要是他们还莫名其妙玩起了角色扮演，他是做错了事的小菜鸟而Chris是负责惩罚他的训练官之类的。

“呃……”要是清醒时他是绝对不会同意这种角色的，他比较喜欢他们原本要在万圣节扮演的角色：他是邪恶巫师而Chris是他的缝补怪物，对他言听计从，当然了上床时就会因为本能而变得失控。他想象了一下那个场景，果然比较火辣。他才不喜欢当唯唯诺诺的小可怜，他早就不是当初傻了吧唧的小警察了。要不今晚按这个来吧，他有些开心地想，然而才走了几步就抗议个没完的腰和屁股让他迅速打消了这个念头。

还是过两天好了。

喝了杯牛奶吃了个奇异果让他感觉精神了一些，甚至想去有着大玻璃屋顶的阁楼上去晒晒太阳。他在那里种了一些向日葵和仙人掌。Chris笑他说以后可以靠它们来抵御僵尸。既然这样，那他真得去看看他的小战士们怎么样了。

“嗨宝贝们，爸爸来了~”他打开门，做好了被阳光晃眼的准备，却发现里面黑暗又潮湿。

“谁把窗户盖住了？”Leon疑惑地眨眨眼，总算适应了昏暗的光线。可当他看到里面的情景时，一切都已经太晚了。

Chris关上车门，从后备箱里拎出四个大袋子。难得Leon能有一整周假，他准备好好过过二人生活，所以接下来的日子按他的设想，两个人最好都不要出门了，于是他买了一堆啤酒，牛排，鸡肉，速冻披萨和墨西哥卷，以及Leon要吃的兔子草，后者的价格总是让他诧异不已。

屋子里很安静。他猜Leon还是没有起床。特工最近有点太瘦了，体力也不太行。他不敢说他真的好怀念那次梦幻般的遭遇，21岁的Leon简直是个人形胶原蛋白，摸到哪里都又软又弹，他总忍不住把对方紧紧抱在怀里，手感实在是太无敌了。他回来以后还做了好几次春梦，直到有次被Leon揍醒。

“你在梦里说‘Wesker我愿意！’是怎么回事？他他妈的向你求婚了吗？”

他不敢说他梦见的是Wesker带着那个小菜鸟，嚣张地说只要加入就把小菜鸟送给他。小菜鸟泪汪汪地对他说daddy please come to me，他就……

“是的，他向我求婚了。”他义正词严，然后准备迎接Leon的拳打脚踢。然而Leon瞪了他一会儿，一言不发地转身睡了。

要命啊……老婆要冷战……

他只好说了实话，一部分的实话，没有说Wesker拿来引诱他的是年轻版的Leon罢了。当然如果是用现在的Leon来引诱他不是说态度会不同，只能说那太太太太太不可能发生了，他完全想象不出那种情形。

然而Leon还是不高兴，所以他只好答应了万圣节要扮成缝补怪物，不过到了昨晚反而是Leon没能及时回来，于是他还是开开心心地扮成了无敌浩克。顺便一提，他还蛮想看Leon扮成神奇女侠的。然而Leon是个在和他看所有超级英雄电影时都能睡着的家伙，根本不懂他的浪漫。

他把东西扔进冰箱，蹑手蹑脚地上了楼，卧室里却空无一人。不详的预感突然涌上，然而仔细一看，Leon的衣服和手机都在，应该不会是突然有任务被叫走了，何况那样的话Leon至少也会给他留个言。屋子里看起来也和他离开时没什么变化，不可能是有什么邪恶势力突然闯入劫走了特工，否则不会完全没有留下打斗的痕迹。那么剩下的可能性就只有……

“Fuck！”Chris三步并作两步地跑上了阁楼，果然，门是开着的，模糊的呻吟一下就传入了他的耳朵。

“Leon！”

“唔唔唔唔唔！”

操，他担心过的事情果然发生了，虽然他不能不说本身就有点期待，但真的看到时还是震撼BSAA。Leon被粗长的藤蔓悬挂在半空，上半身连同手臂都被紧紧住，无法挣扎，右腿的大腿和小腿被卷裹着完全贴在一起，唯一自由的左腿垂下来也只能无助地踢弹晃动。两根光滑无叶的粗藤一条在特工嘴里，另一条当然在……

“艹！后面居然是两条！”

Leon看见他之后马上又开始了挣扎，从特工哭红的眼睛和地上积聚的一小滩液体来看这个状况以及持续好一阵了。特工的灰蓝色眼睛里盈满眼泪，虽然因为情欲而有些无法对焦，但他还是从那眼神里看出了愤怒，多半之前那些他无法辨认的语句是在骂人了。

骂他。

“我，我救你下来！”他的慌乱有一部分是演的，所以看起来好假，但他觉得特工应该顾不上了。Leon无助地看着他，闭上眼睛又是一阵颤抖，无法再勃起的性器里可怜地流出了一些前列腺液，可藤蔓的抽插即便是这样也没有停过一秒，后面的两根甚至交缠着搅在了一起，然后旋转起来，引发了Leon拔高声音的模糊尖叫。

太过分了，Chris想，一个植物怎么那么会干！难怪连安布雷拉都要销毁它，这谁受得了！

“该死，把Leon放下来！”Chris扭头就拿来了灭火器，Leon一看见那东西就睁大眼睛呜呜地叫了起来。藤蔓似乎也注意到了，把特工嘴里的那根缓缓地撤了出来。Chris目瞪口呆地看着，觉得肯定插到胃了。Leon忍不住地干呕和咳嗽了好一阵子，这才再次望向了他。

“不许烧你这个混蛋！这就是plant40吧？这剂量我闻了会死的！”

“那怎么办？”

“过来砍它啊！唔嗯……”

“这么多怎么砍！把我也缠住怎么办？”

“啊，呃呃……就，就该把你缠上来，你这个……呃啊啊啊啊！”

“资料上说过它是无害植物，察觉你累了的话就会停下来的，所以你不要看起来火气这么大。”

“怎么可能火气不大，啊啊啊快停下！它怎么还不缠你啊！”

“你不会想看我被这玩意儿操的。”Chris冷静又贴心地解释。

“我看！我不但看我还要录像！”

“哦！”Chris露出了恍然大悟的表情，拿出了手机。Leon看起来气得快爆炸了，但是重新回到他嘴里的藤蔓让他什么也说不出来，还又被硬生生地操出了一次高潮。Chris感到人生如此纠结，这种情形之下，他要是还顺便撸一发的话，录出来的画面得多抖啊。

这次高潮后Leon大概以及接近崩溃了，特工全然无助地哭了起来，望向他的眼神只有求救。Chris虽然知道这是无害的植物（他拜托瑞贝卡研究了好一阵子），但看到Leon被玩弄成这样也觉得很心疼。

虽然真的也很火辣。

藤蔓又从Leon的嘴里撤了出去，Leon的抽泣更清晰了。藤蔓缠着特工的身体把人送到了Chris面前，还变换了姿势，让特工的胸口朝上，一直乱踢的左腿也被吊着脚踝向上拉直，于是Leon倒垂下来的头刚好就在……

“你他妈的不是吧！”特工又忍不住疯狂挣扎了起来，拼命想让自己的脸离Chris的胯部远一点。从这个角度和距离Chris能看到Leon的乳尖和阴茎也都被较细的藤蔓弄得又红又肿。于是虽然很火辣，但他总觉得好像头上有点绿。

应该说整个屋子都很绿。

特工的挣扎对藤蔓来说不值一提，藤蔓还变本加厉地把他的脸往前送了送。Chris觉得这时候，应该也没有别的选择了，不然他真的要顶破裤子了。

“Chris你……”Leon的声音在看到他掏出引以为豪的粗壮时哑在了喉咙里，特工叹了口气，认命般地闭上眼睛张开了嘴，乖乖地让Chris插进了嘴里。

“Fu——ck！”Chris忍不住粗鲁地感叹，这是之前从未感觉过的被艹熟了的又软又热的嘴，Leon大概被藤蔓弄太久了，吞得非常熟练，几乎都没有什么呕吐反射，即便他忍不住向前挺腰时，特工也只有含糊的呜咽。这个体位很方便他玩弄特工的胸口，他本想把那些细藤拽开，可当他的手伸过去时，那些藤叶就全都自动离开了。

难不成这东西……能感知他的心意？Chris有点惊讶，他抚摸和揉捏Leon的乳尖，特工马上抽搐着发出被噎住的尖叫，让他兴奋之余也有些得意。他看着那两股搅在一起不断抽插特工后穴的粗藤，心想不知道它们再快一些，再深一些会怎么样。

它们果然如此反应了，伸出了更多的藤条固定住特工的腿和腰，然后更加猛烈地抽插起来，在特工薄薄的腹部上顶住了更加明显的下流形状。Leon剧烈地颤抖，向后仰起脸猛地从他的阴茎上脱离，摇着头大声哭叫。

“不要，不要了！我不要了，快停！Chris，让它们停下啊啊啊啊！求你了Chris，你让我做什么都可以，救救我，真的不行了！”

Chris顿时觉得大脑里有什么爆炸了。藤蔓大概对他也有影响，如果平时他听到Leon如此可怜的哀求大概早就把一屋子绿藤全部空手扯碎，可现在他只觉得自己兴奋不已，阴茎硬得发痛。藤蔓们从Leon背后伸过来，托起特工的后颈逼着特工又含住了那前所未有的粗硬器官，Chris无法自抑地摆动腰胯，毫不怜惜地戳刺着Leon的喉咙。Leon的身体不正常地痉挛，前列腺液一直流个不停，从小腹一直流到胸口。Chris伸手将它们在Leon薄薄的腹肌上抹开，里面的藤蔓回应般地更加往外顶了出来，引来特工又一阵窒息般的哭叫。那声音让Chris闭上眼睛发出低吼，猛烈地射了起来。

Leon呛咳着，在藤蔓从后穴撤出时低声地呜咽。Chris托起他的肩膀，另一只手来到他的腿弯处时，藤蔓也全都离开了，像普通的植物一样紧紧贴在屋顶和墙上，一动不动，只有仔细看时能看到上面有着可疑的闪亮水光。Chris赶紧抱着特工走出了阁楼，向卧室走去。Leon累得仿佛没有了骨头，软绵绵地躺在他怀里。

“等等，”当他正要把Leon放到床上时，Leon开口了，声音沙哑得让他有点心疼，“先给我洗澡啊笨蛋……”

“你先躺一下，我去放热水，”Chris温柔地说着，把Leon放在了床上还扯过了摊子盖了起来，毕竟他回过神来之后是真的有点心虚，“床单我一会换掉。”

Leon无力地点点头，闭上眼睛不说也不动了。他赶紧来到浴室让热水填满浴缸，越想越后怕。等特工恢复精神时还不知道会有怎样的暴风骤雨，当然，不管怎样，那都是他应得的。水放好以后他把Leon轻轻地抱进去，然后忐忑地蹲在一旁。

“对不起，Leon……”他看着特工身上被藤蔓勒出的密集捆绑痕迹，是真的心疼又是真的觉得很漂亮，又觉得这么想的自己真的很该打。“是我的错，你要我做什么来弥补都可以。”

“哼……”Leon闭着眼睛，“帮我洗头发。”

那是没想象的生气了？Chris赶紧挪过去，用毛巾吸饱热水包住Leon的头顶。“我真的没想到会这样，我帮你洗完澡就去烧光它们。”

Leon睁开了眼睛，虽然疲惫，但灰蓝色的眸子已经完全恢复了平日的神色，“我说要你烧了吗？“

“呃？可是你刚刚……“

“我从没这么爽过，我要留着它。以后你别来了，我有它就好。”Leon望着他，抿起了嘴唇，“你走的时候记得把钥匙留给它。”

“Leon你开玩笑吧……”Chris感到冷汗从背上滑下。

“唔，不能一直管我的新男友叫‘它’吧……不如，叫Greenfield好了。”Leon故意一副自顾自说话的样子，都没注意Chris的脸已经青了。

“Greenfield真的好会，全身的敏感点都被它玩到了，而且要多粗就有多粗，要多长就有多长……”

“所以你是要真的和我分手吗？”

低沉的声音唤起了Leon的警觉，在高大的男人也踏进浴缸时Leon紧张又不解地望向了他。

“既然这样，那我只能和你打个分手炮了。”

水花四溅，Chris扑过去了。浴室里顿时只剩下特工在乱喊。

“啊啊啊不要不要我开玩笑的Chris你冷静一下我没有要和你分手你放过我让我休息一下我真的要死了救命啊daddy please————————————————————————”

完。


End file.
